khargotharfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Versaria
Wstęp Versaria, Cesarstwo Księżyca, Serce Północy, Imperium Nocy, pod wieloma nazwami znane jest starożytne państwo, które od niemal 2500 lat kwitnie na legendarnej wyspie księżycowej. Kiedyś wypełnione przez fanatycznych wyznawców Boga-Księżyca, oddane tradycji wojny oraz kolebka niezwykłych odkryć tamtych czasów. Dziś miejsce nauki i postępu, tygiel różnych ras, z których każda ma swój w kład w życie cesarstwa. Versarską historię można zasadniczo podzielić na swa okresy, okres Starej Versarii zaczynający się wraz z przybyciem na te ziemie uciekinierów z Handrii w 4958EO a kończący się śmiercią Cesarza Tariona VII w 2163 EC oraz Nowe Dzieje trwające od przybycia Esserina z Cettario aż po czasy dzisiejsze. Opisanie całej Versarii od geografii i mieszkańców, poprzez historię i wszystkie baronie, na polityce i tradycjach kończąc to nie lada wyzwanie. Podjąłem się go jednak chcąc stworzyć dziejopis ponadczasowy, którego lektura będzie zarówno pomocą na uniwersyteckich wykładach jak i ciekawostką dla spragnionych wiedzy obcokrajowców. Przez blisko 30 lat tworzyłem księgę, którą właśnie trzymasz w dłoniach. Zbierałem dziesiątki kronik, pamiętników, listów, raportów, słownych zeznań i opowieści, by nadać memu dziełu jak najbardziej wiarygodnego i pełnego wydźwięku. Jako profesor i wykładowca nauk historycznych na uniwersytecie Segattorskim, ręczę własnym nazwiskiem za zebrane tu i opisane dzieje jednak w innych tematach zaciągałem rady u ekspertów, uczonych, wojskowych, chłopów i dworzan a nawet samego Arcymarszałka, by wiedza zebrana na kartach tej księgi była możliwie najbardziej rzetelna. Co więcej, znajdziesz tu Drogi Czytelniku liczne ikonografie, mapy i herby byś mógł poznać Versarię od innej strony. Nie pozostaje mi już nic innego jak zaprosić Cię na podróż po potężnego i wspaniałego Cesarstwa Versarii. Charles Vos Segattora Profesor Nadzwyczajny Segattroskiego wydziału historii Historia Starej Versarii (1254 r- 1279r) Początki Nowi sprzymierzeńcy i nowi wrogowie (1279r -1299r) Gartermarkowie oglądali schodzące z wielkich okrętów postacie zarówno z przerażeniem jak i podziwem, w końcu na ląd zszedł odróżniający się od reszty elf w czerwono-złotym pancerzy i przedstawił się ludziom jako Książę Aravis. Ludzie zgodzili się przyjąć przybyszów do swojej stolicy, ich zabobonny strach przed obcymi nie umknął uwadze elfów które choć również zdystansowane, były zdecydowanie bardziej spokojnie o swoje życie. Kiedy obie rasy dostatecznie już sobie zaufały (co nie było proste gdyż nie porozumiewali się jednym językiem) doszło do spotkania księcia Aravisa z wodzem Gartermarków Eralem. Aravis wytłumaczył wodzowi że przybywają w pokoju gdyż silny wiatr zniósł i statek na tę plażę, Eral zrozumiał elfa na swój sposób i pozwolił im pozostać w mieście do czasu naprawienia ich statku. Jednak to nie pierwszy kontakt elfów z przyszłymi Versarczykami zmienił bieg historii tego państwa, elfy bowiem dostrzegły w ludziach ich potencjał i postanowiły pomóc im w dalszym rozwoju swojej ojczyzny. Kiedy Gartermarkowie spotkali elfów Darvenrigenowie hartowali swoje plemię w ogniu walk z zielonoskórymi którzy odkrywszy ich ziemie regularnie je najeżdżali.Władca plemienia odłożył na bok rozwój gospodarczy (choć wtedy pojęcie gospodarki u ludzi nie istniało) i postanowił szkolić swój lud w walce i podczas pierwszej większej bitwy z orkami w roku 1285 ludzie pokonali hordę maszerującą na Istavris- ich stolicę. Po tym wydarzeniu ludzie zaczęli ćwiczyć walkę i strzelanie z łuku by skuteczniej bronić się przed najeźdźcami. Kiedy południowcom pomagały elfy, a sąsiedzi z zachodu ginęli za swoją ojczyznę, Vicovarczycy stali się największym i najbardziej samodzielnym plemieniem na tych ziemiach. Samo Vicovaro- ich stolica już około roku 1270 rozrosła się na drugi brzeg rzeki obsydianowej a w 1279 ludzie z miasta zaczęli wyruszać na północ wzdłuż rzeki by zakładać nowe osady. Pierwszą z nich było miasto Torvenhart oddalone od stolicy o 2 dni drogi, niedługo potem pomiędzy Vicovaro i nową osada zaczęły krążyć karawany co doprowadziło do stworzenia pierwszej długiej drogi w Versarii co w konsekwencji sprawiło że po drodze do Torvenhart powstały małe obozy które w przyszłości przerodzą się w wioski. Pierwszy obóz znajdujący się bliżej Vicovaro nazwano Sthurmgatem a drugi bliżej Torvenhart ochrzczono jako Solhiem, można więc powiedzieć że kiedy pozostałe dwa plemiona zamieszkiwały swoje stolice, Vicovarczycy jako pierwsi stworzyli coś co można by nazwać królestwem. Dziwne znaki i kapłani zrodzeni z ognia Rok 1299 był dla Versarii szczególnie ważny i zapisał się na kartach historii. Po pierwsze dotychczasowe plemiona zaczęły wybierać spośród najmężniejszych swoich władców co doprowadziło do przemiany prymitywnych społeczeństw przyszłych Versarczyków w królestwa z monarchami na czele. Vicovarczycy wybrali na swojego Króla Kadivana I syna Lovarda będącego bardzo bogatym kupcem. Młody król rządził sprawiedliwie i postępowo choć jego pozycja wciąż nie była na tyle mocna by mógł podejmować jakiekolwiek przyszłościowe decyzje. Darveringowie odparli wreszcie orków za zachodnią granicę i mogli w spokoju zacząć rozbudowywać swoje państwo które choć militarnie prześcigało pozostałe plemiona to gospodarczo kulało bardzo mocno. Zaczęto od wprowadzenia monarchii a na króla wybrano ukochanego generała Darveringów- Gutara Brztwobrodego który był nie tylko wspaniałym wojownikiem ale i mądrym przywódcą który wiedział czego chce i jak to osiągnąć. Gutar rozbudował Istavris które rozciągnęło się na drugi brzeg rzeki Dravy a także nakazał założyć nową osadę na północy swojego królestwa gdzie ziemie były żyźniejsze a lasy obfitsze w zwierzynę i szlachetne drewno. Tak powstało miasto Atterhof które w przyszłości przerośnie stolicę Darveringów i stanie się jednym z największych miast Versarii. Na południu elfy nauczywszy ludzi wszystkiego na co pozwalała kraina w jakiej się znajdowali, odeszły na zachód gdzie założyły malutkie księstewko nazwane Arsenfels i natychmiast nawiązały kontakty zarówno ze znanymi już Gartermarkami jak i nowymi ludźmi jakimi byli dla nich Darvernigowie. Jednak to nie rozwój pojedynczych królestw sprawił że rok 1299 jest tak ważny dla Versiarii, bowiem w noc z 31 sierpnia na 1 września na niebie pojawiła się ogromna kula ognia spadająca na ziemię. Ówczesne źródła tak opisują to wydarzenie. To było niesamowite, jakgdyby ktoś zebrał wszystkie gwiazdy i stworzył z nich jedną wielką kulę rozświetlającą nocne niebo niby słońce. Kiedy uderzyło w ziemię, potężny odgłos ogłuszył wszystkich w Arsenfels, zaraz po huku zawiał wiatr tak potężny jak tysiąckrotny huragan, a potem wszystko ucichło jakgdyby była tylko igraszka naszego umysłu przyszłość dotkliwie pokazała nam jednak iż nie był to sen a najprawdziwsza jawa. Z kronik Księcia Aravisa Arsenfels rok 1299 Ery Ognia Śmisię z moją żoną obudzili we środku nocy bo kundel coś pyska wydziera, patrzym my przez okno a tam łogień taki wielki że calutkie Vicovaro by zeżarł. Zara potem cały w góry uderza a my sie modlim coby do nas ten ognień nie doszedł, ale nie (fragment nieczytelny) a potem taka dziwna zółto-czerwona łuna z gór bije to se myślim że demony po nas ludzi biednych przyszły coby wymordować i zażreć, ale nagle wszystko jakby ucicha ale nie mija pare nocków a z gór znowu dziwy idą...... zeznanie chłopa spisane przez nieznanego autora. Kategoria:Cesarstwo Versarii